


【龙后】翅果

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·Malleus/Vil（斜线有意义）·有女体化情节·有很多很多私设
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 6





	【龙后】翅果

**Author's Note:**

> ·Malleus/Vil（斜线有意义）  
> ·有女体化情节  
> ·有很多很多私设

1  
王城外的森林幽暗而深邃，除却偶尔会有打猎的人深入其中，从来没有人踏足此处。即便是探险者，也对这片森林浅尝辄止，冒险只为夸耀自己的勇气，若为了一时意气而搭上自己的性命，则十二分得不偿失。这片森林是龙的领地，固然只是传闻，但曾有人声称自己在林中拾到黑龙的旧鳞，将它送进皇宫，献给君主，以此换得爵位或财富。

“请看，尊贵的两位陛下。”这是个长相尖酸的中年男人，留着两撇胡须，头戴一顶灰扑扑的鼠皮帽子。Vil擅长制药，嗅觉与味觉都十分敏感，坐在王座上也闻到了他身上传来的气味——那确实是荆棘森林里的味道，让人想起雾气与湿润的阔叶林。

“真是罕见啊，您是如何得到它的呢？”新皇后举起折扇障面，让人看不清她的面孔。这位皇后来历不明，却十分美丽，见过她的贵族都为她的容貌而震慑，她的美简直就像碾过人心的战车，只消与她对视，就心甘情愿地在皇后面前单膝跪下，等待她伸出手来。而宫外的人们却认为她的继女比她更为美貌，只因为那孩子是前皇后的遗孤，并且常常行走在集市之中，比从未用细巧的双脚踏上民间的黄土的新皇后要好得多。  
“在荆棘森林中，陛下。”这中年男人十分兴奋，美丽无匹的皇后亲口垂询，她的声音光滑婉转，就像被拨动琴弦的鲁特琴：“我的猎犬在落叶下发现了它，毫无疑问，穿山甲或者蜥蜴都不可能有这么大的鳞片，它一定属于那条传说中的黑龙！”

深夜，国王饮下Vil奉上的酒液，便昏昏沉沉地陷入了睡眠。这是皇后亲手调配的药剂之一，能够让人在梦中见到最想见的事物，一觉到天亮。他在更衣室里披上斗篷，角门处已经备好一匹快马，只等皇后驾临。那片旧鳞在皇后的袖中，将会成为他拜会龙王的印信之一。马被拴在森林边缘，此时正是夜间十二点，Vil对着月光最后确认一次时间。林中涌动着白色的雾气，只要走进其中，便会在森林中迷失，最终化作树木的养料。女式宫装并不适合在野地跋涉，但Vil的脚步却丝毫未被牵绊，寂静的林中，只有他踏在落叶上的沙沙的足音。

这里是森林的中心了，阔叶植被已经难寻踪迹，四周十分异常地被黑色的荆棘所包围。毫无疑问，那龙就在附近。宝蓝色的晚装被荆棘锐利的尖刺勾住，Vil蹲下身来，人类的肉眼在黑暗中看不清楚究竟是怎么回事，摸索半天，反而被尖刺扎伤了指腹。人类芬芳的血液滴落在柔软的蓝丝绒上，顷刻间便湮没其中，只留下一点黑色的痕迹，不同于血滴在布料上的泥牛入海，血液的芳香却像觳皱波纹般在空气里荡漾四散，无数双碧绿的兽眼因为这甜香而睁开。荧荧的绿色眼珠，就像坟地里的鬼火般浮动在Vil身边。

“都退下吧！”Vil站起身，他要找的人终于来了。绿眼们发出低沉的呜咽，随即退散离开。雾气消退，明亮的月光从天空中直直坠下，将他的面孔与额冠照亮。粗壮的荆棘活动起来，汇成龙王的黑色长尾，最终消失不见。  
“帮我解开裙摆，好吗？”这是要求，但语气并不十分柔和，更像是一句皇后的命令。Malleus蹲下身去，峥嵘的长角离Vil的手那么近，只消抬抬手指，就能将那双龙角握在手中。龙的视力让他轻而易举地解开了裙摆与尖刺的纠结，甚至还能慢条斯理地将有了褶皱的蓝丝绒布料抹平，规规整整地铺在皇后脚边。

“非常感谢你。”Vil说，将龙鳞从袖中取出。“这是你的东西，是不是？”

“没错。”Malleus说：“我不小心将它掉在外面了。”

“我来就是为了把它还给你，另外，我想要向龙王求龙族的唾液，来配制我想做的毒药。”

“恐怕将它还给我是借口，你只是想找一个能够与我平等对话的机会，好在做交易的时候不落入下风。”Malleus接过那块鳞，黑色的骨材在他手中一晃便消失了。

“或许如此吧。”皇后说，他一点也没有诡计被龙戳穿的慌张，而是扬起下巴，继续说下去：“你答应吗？作为报酬，我会将白雪公主的心送给你。我要的只是她的生命，而并非肉体。”她的脸上闪过一丝阴霾，但很快便消失了：“最美之人的心，或许龙王也会有兴趣。”

“既然要做交易。”Malleus说：“就不要用虚假的面孔来面对我。在龙的眼中，一切伪装都无法遁形，不如你主动坦诚，给我看你的诚意。”

虚幻的伪装冰一样融化，皇后的身影就像出现在镜中的虚影。“她”周身的空间似乎扭曲起来，原先Malleus能毫无障碍地俯视她的头顶，但当扭曲结束之后，那颜色浅淡的金发却到了他的眼前。这位皇后是一个男人，他用魔药做伪装，混入宫廷之中，以此来攫获人类的地位和财富。但他的面孔却变化不大，因为Vil本身便足够美貌，只需用化妆术在脸上略作勾勒，就能够完完全全地变成女性。

“你满意了吗？”Vil扯了扯自己的裙摆，幸亏晚装很宽松，才不至于显得不合身。黑色的巨龙盘踞在他的面前，Vil伸出手去，在月光下他的手就像雪一样洁白，指甲上涂了暗色的蔻丹，缓缓地按在龙的长吻上。指腹上的鲜血未干，在龙的眉间留下一道隐约的血痕。黑龙的鳞甲十分粗糙，Vil抚摸他，就像抚摸一块林中的怪石。龙王灰绿色的竖瞳在皇后眼前滚动，碌碌地，好像在仔细地确认Vil的真容。

“为什么盯着我看？”Vil问。他低垂着眼，用手缓缓抚过龙的鳞甲，嘴唇颜色就像他的发色一样浅淡。

“我会给你龙的血。”Malleus说。

“我所求的没有这么多，龙血太过贵重了。”

龙将头放在皇后的手心，Vil从口袋里拿出一把银制的水果刀，他今天用它来切了一些水果，随手合上搁进裙子的口袋里，忘记拿出来了。月光般清冷雪亮的刀刃划开龙王的脸颊，就算有工具，要割开龙的皮肤也并非易事，更何况，Vil还想要将伤口的深浅维持一致，人类无力苍白的伤害到了最后，连握刀的手都颤抖起来。龙血从伤口中涌出，在与空气接触的瞬间，便化作血泪般猩红的固体，落进他的手中。

“你很贪婪，但愿你能得到足够的报偿，以此支付你对我的许诺。”龙变回英俊的人形，血已经止住，但颊上仍有一道细细的痕迹，没有聚成滴状的血拖在他苍白的皮肤上，干涸了，就像烛泪，眉心留着一道暗红的血迹，是人血，Vil的血：“不要忘记将心送来。”  
2  
皇后接下来的计划很顺畅，他用龙的血液作为最主要的成分，在宫殿的地下室制作新的毒药。龙的血和人的野心混在一起，在坩埚中散发出诱人的香气。皇后每一日都容光焕发地出现在宫廷社交中，哪怕是她的嘴唇上涂着毒药，我也愿意吻她！年轻人们为皇后前仆后继，而她却对年迈的丈夫保持着绝对的忠贞。Malleus在窗外看着她，或者是他。黑色的巨龙用魔法隐藏自己的身形，悬停在玻璃之外。

她正在吃一个新鲜的火龙果，那是从南方运来的奇珍，丈夫感念于年轻妻子的爱意和忠诚，请人四处搜罗珍奇奉于她的面前，只为搏皇后一笑。那颗鲜艳的果实，被皇后用银制水果刀切开分作两半，薄薄的刀刃划开艳粉色的果皮，切口绽开，果汁流出，在她的指腹上留下一些鲜红的血迹。Malleus看着Vil用那把银刀，已经愈合的脸颊上，又感到了那日Vil取血时的伤痛，仿佛沾在皇后手指上的火龙果汁，正是龙王身上流出的鲜血。

Vil用银匙享用这个果子，他将勺子刺入镶嵌着黑色种子的果肉中，以匙柄为圆心旋转，挖出一丸圆圆的果肉放入口中。这果子并不很好吃，味道太过寡淡，而且要咬碎细小的种子并非易事，但Vil坚持吃完它。银勺在果肉里搅动，将它冷酷地切割，两瓣火龙果被他逐渐蚀尽，只剩下粉色的表皮，如同两个空空的小碗，被抛掷在镜面般的金果盘上。Vil并没有通灵的能力，所以也无从得知他食尽龙心的样子正被龙王所窥探。况且，他的心中完全被自己的毒药所填满，根本无暇他顾。皇后用白色的手绢擦干净手上的果汁，玫瑰红的果汁沾在手绢上，就像受伤的飞鸟划过雪地上空，一路在冰冷的雪上抛洒下属于动物的，温热的鲜血。

他沉迷于扮演“皇后”这个角色，比起搅乱宫廷，Vil似乎更像一个演员，穿着不属于自己的衣服，念出一些只能在舞台上被听到的台词。人的生命那么短，在龙的眼中，不过是一次午休的时间。人类眼中的风波诡谲，在龙足够漫长的生命中，只不过如同河底的一粒沙。但Malleus仍然坚持观察Vil，我是为了看他能不能……能不能什么呢？  
平心而论，他对“最美之人”的心没有欲求，但他仍然割舍了一部分血液，顺水推舟地达成与皇后的交易。或许比起最后的结果，Malleus更想看的是Vil要如何去实现他的野心，以此来获得心灵上的报偿。对Malleus来说，计划成不成功并不重要，他只冷冷地看着过程，并且等待着最后的终局，命运的手，会将Vil推到何处。

但毫无疑问，Mallues并不乐见Vil的死。

皇后的第一次谋杀失败了。猎人没有按照他的指示杀掉公主。他将一枚猪心奉上，假称是那女孩的心。他恼火极了，又无计可施，再一次星夜来访，卷进森林就像一阵宝蓝色的旋风。

“每个下属都有自己的私心。”Mallues说：“派这样一个猎人去做这件事，很显然，你不仅识人不明，而且御下之术也不及格。”你的镜子总有一天会将你拽入深渊，比起对着虚像连连提问，不如去找一个活物谈谈。  
比起这样的指摘，还是猎人面对白雪时的动摇更让人痛苦。Vil拂袖而去，曾吃下龙心的嘴唇紧绷着，回到了宫殿之中。龙没有说的是，我不认为你能杀死那个女孩。因为Vil绝不会听从他的建议，而放弃杀掉公主这个念头。因为她不得不死，如果白雪还活着，那么皇后的暗杀总有一天会暴露，这已经不再是关乎私欲的事了。

魔镜告诉皇后，那女孩逃到了山里。皇后穿上黑袍，改换成老人的样子，将涂着龙血毒药的苹果喂她吃下。公主倒下了，是皇后获得了最后的胜利！Malleus听到女人的笑声，是胜利了吗？看来皇后很快就会带着公主的心来见他。但在皇后离开后，英勇的王子唤醒了公主，原来毒药没有起效，白雪公主只是暂时昏厥了，那块毒苹果没有落进她的胃中。他们举行了婚礼，真相大白，是恶毒的皇后嫉妒公主貌美，要将她毒杀。一双铁鞋被火烧得滚烫，作为继母折磨公主的刑罚。

可是Vil在婚礼开始前就离开了。皇后寝宫里空无一人，只有窗帘在六月的风中摇荡，珠宝盒空了，丝绒盒子就像这座宫殿一般空荡。士兵们四处翻查，失去主人的沉默的魔镜，在旁人眼里不过是一块普通的玻璃，被一个新兵失手碰碎，残片掉了一地。Vil穿着黑袍，骑马向郊外狂奔，身后是王国的追兵，头发编成几股辫子，在脑后结好。珠宝首饰被装进包袱皮里，属于皇后的冠冕套在Vil的手臂上。

追兵穷追不舍，但那从森林里飞起的怪物是什么？他的翅膀遮天蔽日，就像一片巨大的乌云，将初夏的阳光遮挡！是荆棘森林里的龙！那条龙真的存在！追兵们大叫着，朝着巨龙放箭，但Malleus只是轻轻地扇动翅膀，他们的箭矢就像被风吹散的蒲公英一般零落。巨龙抓住马背上的皇后，将他抛到背上，腾空而起，在追兵头上盘旋一圈。Vil挎着的珠宝因为震动而滑落，珍珠，钻石，水晶，就像流星般从空中坠落，汇成一道耀眼的星河。

龙与皇后一同滑翔，振翅飞到高空，Vil在Malleus的脊背上大笑，回头去看被抛下的追兵，他们越来越小，最后变成大地上一片黑色的伤疤。六月的强风将他的头发吹散，发尾在空中飘扬，就像一面永恒的旗。皇后将套在胳膊上的冠冕取下，撩开头发，将它用力压在了自己的头顶。


End file.
